


DECEIT

by finvampire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was never the one to trust god or the angels. He did trust one angel though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	DECEIT

‘DECEIT’

The marble floor was hard under his knees when he collapsed.

Castiel stood silent; he saw the human breaking down piece by piece, and he wanted to soothe his pain.

Castiel had never been more confused than he was when he looked at Dean, felt Dean. This fragile mortal shone brighter than any angel he’d ever met. Dean was like a burst of heavenly light for Castiel’s eyes, and he had to look away.

This delicate creature was burning him with the intensity of his feelings. None other had ever affected Castiel as much as Dean Winchester had. Never before had an angel been blinded by the soul of a mortal.

Dean woke up, wrapped in battered wings.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ash_carpenter (Livejournal)


End file.
